


In the drift

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Other, i really am out here just replacing all jays and skulys with rp skully huh, pacific rim au that i remembered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Marble hornets pacific rim au





	In the drift

**Author's Note:**

> So for a little bit of context I guess heres the roles we came up for everyone  
> Skully- Janitor, but hes really good at "predicting" outcomes of battle so the higher ups kinda like him  
> Brian- Pilot who can't drift anymore. Tim's ex-partner  
> Seth- Search and rescue with Max!  
> Alex- Pilot but also has a knack for engineering  
> Amy- Pilot but was an engineer before joining the jager program  
> Sarah- The person who monitors pilots when in combat. Bassically Tendo  
> Tim- Brian's ex-partner  
> Jessica- Pilot

“Look, I know we've had this conversation before, but please Skully, there has to be something that can be done” Brian had pulled him aside while he was on his way to one of many official meetings. Skully really could care less about being late, but he did wish Brian would just stop in his attempts to pilot again. He wanted what was best for his friend, but at the rate he was going... Brian would be permanently out of commission before the end of the year. 

Yet he knew Brian was going to try again. With or without official approval.

Skully looked sadly up at his friend, making his focus point sightly to the left of Brian’s eyes “I'm sorry Brian, but we've tried this six times before. I don't think anything will change.” His voice was soft and monotone, just like always, yet his eyes were sad. “For what it's worth...I'm sorry. For causing this.” 

A yell came from down the hallway, and Skully turned towards it. “I need to go. Take care of yourself alright Brian?”

Brian didn't promise. He knew what he was doing was the exact opposite of what Skully requested. But he had to do it. He couldn't just sit around while his friends died. Not after the fourth pilot pair this year had perished in combat. Lucky for him, Skully wasn't the only one he could pester. He was just the only one with influence over the higher ups.  
-  
Alex and his partner Amy were both excellent pilots and excellent engineers. When Brian and Tim had first joined at the base they had heard rumors about the higher-ups uncertainty on whether or not they should be placed together as pilots or engineers. In the end it was decided they would perform the duties of Jager pilots, and perform research and subsequent tests when possible. 

Brian decided that they were the perfect couple to pester next.  
-  
After Brian had asked, the pair had stalled building the scrap PONS machine for their friend for weeks before it finally got done. They claimed that they had difficulty in getting parts under the radar, but in reality they had been debating on whether or not they should even building the thing.

Amy insisted that they shouldn't. She could still hear the screams from both her friends after the higher ups had chosen to pair their oddly intelligent janitor with their most easy going pilot to see if they could drift. It hadn't worked. For Brian, drifting never worked again. She could still hear the hauntingly similar results from every time he had tried to drift with his original partner again. Then Alex who had volunteered on the third then fourth attempts, then next Jessica who had been put on temporary leave from actual piloting after an injury and decided to try to help.

Nothing had worked. 

Amy was convinced this next attempt would kill him.

Alex on the other hand insisted it was their duty to find as many drift compatible pairs as possible. Brian was a pilot without a partner which he argued needed to he fixed as soon as possible. For the good of humanity. 

Amy suspected his motivations went beyond that. After all, he had temporarily entered Brian’s brain before their friend became unconscious for a week and a half.

She finally agreed, and so they scraped together a PONs system.  
-  
“So before all we had tried were other pilots and I think, maybe, just maybe, working with someone who has never actually been in a Jager but has faced a Kaiju might be exactly what we need.” 

Brian didn't really care who he was paired with as long as Kralie thought it would work.

“I searched around a little, and found someone I think might be a match. We know him so, you don't need to worry about drifting with a stranger. You remember Seth Wilson from search and rescue right?” 

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, only somewhat knowing who Alex was referring to. He remembered possibly knowing him during training, then years later seeing his name on some report. 

“Great! Now all we need to wait on is him and Sarah. And don't worry. Sarah knows what we're doing is um... classified.” Classified meaning completely unapproved and something that would absolutely get them all discharged if the test proved unsuccessful.

Brian didn’t respond. He just wanted to start the test already.

It was another ten minutes before two voices and two sets of feet with an added pair of odd sounding foot step came down the hall. Then in entered Sarah, Seth, and a yellow retriever.

Sara immediately went to where she'd be monitoring the pair while Seth stopped to introduce himself.

“Hi Brian! I’m Seth, and this is my partner Max.” The cheery blonde motioned to the dog. Introductions were not really necessary, they knew each other, afterall Seth sat with Brian, Alex, Amy, Sarah, Jessica, Skully and Tim at mess everyday. Not that Brian remembered that.

Brian introduced himself as well, not being in much of a mood to converse. He just wanted to get to the test already.

Thankfully Seth spoke as though he didn't really need a response. Unknown to Brian, Alex had filled him in on the ex-pilots current mental state, so he knew exactly how to handle the lack of conversation.

Sarah soon enough signaled that she was ready for them to strap in, so the pair did exactly that, with Seth handing Max to Alex.

“Initiating drift.” Sarah's soft voice called out.  
-  
“Oh my gods…” Skully spoke softly from the door. Sarah and Alex shared a grin.

“Neural handshake is holding at 100% Skullzie!” Sarah cheerfully called from the behind the system before laughed in relief. 

They all watched in silence, as the handshake remained steady for the duration of the test. 

Sarah decided that was more than enough time to prove they were compatible and pulled the pair out. 

The pair stumbled once the neural connection was cut, then after a moment to fully regain being the only ones in their heads, they embraced, Brian smiling wider than he had in months..

Skully watched, but he knew something wasn't right. They had their own brains to themselves again, but their minds were no longer their own.Within the drift or out of it.


End file.
